cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Honey in Popular Culture
Cutie Honey has appeared in several different media for the title character's portrayal and for opening up the tropes associated with the Magical Girl genre. Dynamic Productions As one of Dynamic Productions most popular franchises, its characters have made appearances in other media. * In spite of never having a solid appearance in the show, Honey appears in the opening credits to CB Chara Go Nagai World, as well as some promo material. * In the Gosaku Ota Mazinger Z manga, the character Misato's looks are compared to Cutie Honey * Kekko Kamen features a chapter where Mayumi Takahashi asks a detective with great disguise abilities is Cutie Honey, furthered since he used a similar announcement phrase. * Mazinger Angels features Cutie Honey in a small cameo before becoming a major character. ** Ms. Alphonse and Miharu Tsunene appear as teachers. * Seiji and Honey appear as reporters in God Mazinger. * Violence Jack features Honey Kisaragi as the younger sister of Ryo Asuka/Satan. ** Cutie Honey and her alternate forms appear as friends of Honey who grew up in the same orphanage as her. * Self-Defense Force personnel, Ai Kisaragi from Goumaden Shutendoji is based on Honey. * Cutie Honey appears as the heroine of a manga in Mazinger Otome. * Mazinkaiser SKL has the Psycho Gear pilots named after some Cutie Honey's forms. * Shin Mazinger ZERO has Honey appear as a major character providing some of her father's technology to revive Koji and even joins other Dynamic Production heroes fight Dr. Hell as Cutey Honey. ** Natsuko, Ms. Alphonne, Tsuneni, appear as minor characters that were changed into Iron Masks. * Dororon Enma-kun Meeramera features a character called Kekko Honey that combines Cutie Honey with Kekko Kamen. * Grendizer Giga's Hikaru Makiba turns out to actually be Cutie Honey in disguise. ** Danbei is also a cyborg, much like his counterpart in New Cutie Honey. * In the Robot Girls ONLINE video game, Honey's casual and Cutie Honey outfits are available for Z-chan and Get-chan respectively. These states are referred to as Cutie Z-chan and Cutie Get-chan, both of which utilize the Airborne Element Fixing Device. ** Sister Jill also appears as a guest character. Other Manga/Anime * Majokko Megu-chan has a similar theme song to Cutie Honey's even with same vocalist. ** Megu-chan even watches an episode of Cutie Honey in one instance. * DokiDoki! Precure has an episode where Mamo becomes a superhero called Cutie Madame. * Happy Lesson features a treasure hunter in the second season episode that is based on Cutie Honey. * Sailor V uses the announcement Cutie Honey uses in one instance. * Those Who Hunt Elves' first episode Airi disguised as an elf uses Honey's phrase and even uses the Warrior of Love bit. * The villain of Brave Police J-Decker episode 22 references Cutie Honey using her announcement phrase. * In Kill la Kill there are several references to series by Dynamic Productions, especially by Cutie Honey: ** Ryuko's role is similar to Cutie Honey as a fighter looking for the person who killed her scientist father in a scantily clad costume while Mako's hearty genki girl personality takes after Honey Kisaragi. ** Mako also takes after Natsuko in the anime and manga as the best friend and schoolgirl crusher of the transfer student. ** Satsuki however takes after the Natsuko in the revival project as a dead serious character but secretly supports the main character. ** Mikisugi's role takes after Seiji Hayami in the revival project as a benefactor with connections to the main character's origins. ** Mataro takes after Junpei as the perverted and mischievous younger brother. ** The Honnoji Elite Four take after the Four Kings of Panther Claw as the main enforcers of an opposing group. ** Ragyo takes after Sister Jill in the revival project as the hidden yet dangerous villain with a monstrous form. * Papillon Rose has a similar title card to the anime. ** Sister Beene is named after Sister Jill ** Tsubomi shouts Honey Flash! when she transforms before her friend snaps her out of it. * Takeshi of Gundam Build Fighters introduces himself to Gunpla Mafioso C with Cutie Honey's announcement phrase. Live-Action TV * According to the producer, Miki Momozono/Goggle Pink of Dai Sentai Goggle-V is based on Cutie Honey. Films * Idiocracy has a female cabinet member that is dressed like Cutie Honey. Video Games * King of Fighters The NESTS Chronicles features a character named Foxy who is a tribute to Cutie Honey with a sword, outfit, and fighting style based on her and can even change her clothes. * Bayonetta's Jeanne has the alter ego of Cutie J in her role as a teacher at a boarding school using a laser sword as her weapon. * Fujiko Hinomoto of Rumble Roses has an alternate costume called Noble Rose which is based on Cutie Honey. Misc. * Kewpie Honey was a collaboration between the doll Kewpie with elements from Cutie Honey including a short manga. * Cutey Bunny is an American made parody of Cutie Honey. * Honey appeared in a weight loss product ad. * Go Nagai commissioned the mascot character Kiwi Honey that for a while appeared in a few manga strips. * Mitsutake Brewery's honey plum wine featured Cutie Honey on the bottle and carrier for 'Honey Day' in Japan. * The Ultra J ~Ultra Alliance Japan~ project released specialized rice wine bottles with Cutie Honey decorating one that has a light fruity taste. * In the Cartoon Network show OK, K.O. there is a flashback that reveals K.O.s Grandma used to be a supervillain with a design based on Re: Cutie Honey and a sidekick based on Seiji Hayami Category:Misc.